Nora Quotes/Roarke
=On Roarke's Name= 'When asked how she came up with the name "Roarke":' "I had the basic idea for Roarke, and wanted a single strong name. Roarke--rhymes with pork--evolved, and like the other characters in the series should continue to evolve. But he became, very quickly, more than I'd imagined." - August 31, 2002Roberts, N. (August 31, 2002). The Official Really STOOOOOPID Questions for Nora, Part V. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 2008 from ADWOFF 'When asked if "We're ever going to learn Roarke's first name":' "Roarke is Roarke and only Roarke." - January 17, 2003ADWOFF "Roarke is Roarke. That's it, that's all." - April 19, 2005ADWOFF "Roarke is Roarke. He needs no other name." - May 28, 2006ADWOFF 'Was there a "first name" on Roarke's birth certificate?' "Well, if there was a name on the birth certificate, or Roarke's mother called him something, Roarke's not saying. He's JUST Roarke. LOL. You guys are going to have to live with that one." - May 28, 2006ADWOFF 'On whether she's noticed that the French editions changed Roarke's name to "Connors":' "Yes, I'd noticed the French decided to change Roarke's name. I'm sure he's as baffled and amused as I am." - April 7, 2005ADWOFF =Specifics And Fun Facts About Roarke= On Roarke's hair: Is it all one length? "I think Roarke's hair's a bit shorter around the face than at the back." - September 7, 2002ADWOFF Is Roarke's hair past his shoulders? "No, Roarke's hair is above his shoulders--an inch or two above." - October 12, 2007ADWOFF Is it straight or wavy? "Roarke's hair is straight. But has great body--just like the rest of him." - February 10, 2002ADWOFF Was it always long and would he cut it? "I suspect Roarke's hair has always been on the longish side. I suppose he'd cut it shorter if the mood struck." - November 30, 2009Roberts, N. (November 30, 2009). SQ XXVII for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved March 9, 2010 from ADWOFF Does Roarke have dimples? "No dimples for Roarke. If he had them, I'd have mentioned them." - January 29, 2006ADWOFF Is Roarke a citizen of the US or of Ireland? "I'd think Roarke would have dual citizenship--Irish and U.S. But until it plays into a story, I probably won't ask him." - November 27, 2006ADWOFF Has Roarke ever loved/been in love with another woman before Eve? "I think Roarke loved Jenny in that sweet first love way. Magdelana he was fascinated by, cared for, in lust with. And I think there are degrees of love that have real meaning but may not hit all the notes. Eve hit all the notes." - August 8, 2009Roberts, N. (August 8, 2009). SQ XXVI for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF Was Remington Steele the inspiration for Roarke? "While I used to watch Remington Steele--loved that show--it wasn't my inspiration for Roarke." - April 25, 2006Roberts, N. (April 25, 2006). StoooooooooooPID Questions for Nora, Part XXI!!. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 13, 2010 from ADWOFF On whether Forbes is still around and what Roarke's ranking is: "I'll bet Forbes is still around, and Roarke's high on the list." - March 7, 2008ADWOFF Is Roarke the "richest man" in the system in her future? "Roarke's considered one of the richest men in the system. I figure he plans to be the richest before he's done." - November 15, 2002ADWOFF Before Eve, was Roarke a "giver" or a "taker"?: "I think Roarke's always been a giver to those people who matter to him." - September 21, 2006ADWOFF Boxers or Briefs for Roarke? "Boxers or briefs for Roarke? I'd say this depends on mood and situation. A guy like Roarke would have both, so he'd always have the choice." - June 30, 2002ADWOFF On the amount of chest hair Roarke has: "I'd say Roarke's rather smooth chested. If he had a manly pelt, it would've been mentioned." - May 16, 2005ADWOFF When asked if Roarke was wearing an earring in the opening scenes of Rapture, when he's described as wearing a "diamond stud": "Roarke was wearing a shirt stud. He's just not the earring type." - January 29, 2003ADWOFF When asked if Roarke has any Nora Roberts in his library: "Roarke, being the discerning guy he is, would be bound to have some NR is his library."ADWOFF Does Roarke own any of Maggie Concannon (of the Born in series)'s glass? "I wouldn't be surprised if Roarke owned some art glass by M.M. Concannon of Clare." - February 23, 2007ADWOFF If the restaurant (Sisters Three) that Roarke met Magdelana for lunch at is an off-shoot of Nell Channing Todd's catering business: "It might be that one of Nell's grandkids left the island for New York." - January 21, 2008ADWOFF What kind of candy would trick-or-treaters receive at Roarke's house? "I'm afraid trick or treaters wouldn't get through security at Roarke's. But Summerset could offer them goodies through the gate. Real chocolate seems appropriate." - October 28, 2002ADWOFF "I think you'd get chocolate from Roarke. Rare mid-21st century chocolate. Unless Eve hides it all so she can keep it for herself." - October 30, 2003ADWOFF When asked if it's ok to name a car "Roarke": "I can't think of a better name for a car than Roarke. Go for it. You could say stuff this winter like, I've got to go out and turn Roarke on, heat him up." - November 6, 2003ADWOFF When asked if Roarke owns "Riverdance": "Like Eve, I don't know everything Roarke owns, but it wouldn't surprise me." - August 10, 2004ADWOFF Does Roarke have a "bodyguard"? "No body guard for Roarke. From a character/hero standpoint it would make him look weenie. Even if it would be the reality of a man in his position, fictionally it doesn't work. And I'm sure he has security--we just don't see it." - February 21, 2007ADWOFF When asked what musical instrument Roarke would play if he played one: "Hmm. I think if Roarke played a musical instrument, it would be the violin." - January 20, 2004ADWOFF When asked if Roarke delegates the buying of Eve's wardrobe to Summerset: "I can't imagine Roarke every delegating Eve's wardrobe to Summerset--or anyone. I think he gets a kick out of picking things out for her." - December 2, 2004ADWOFF Will Roarke ever sing a ballad for Eve, since his great singing voice is mentioned in Vengeance? "I sincerely doubt Roarke will ever sing Eve a ballad. Just not his style." - March 31, 2005ADWOFF Is Roarke circumcised? "Circumcized or not? Boy, do you guys over-think these books. LOL. I think Roarke must consider this a private matter as he's never told me." - September 27, 2005ADWOFF On whether there are Roarke posters for sale: "Sorry, no Roarke posters to sell. I wouldn't mind having one myself." - December 13, 2005ADWOFF Would you consider making a polo shirt with Roarke Industries on the breast pocket? "I just don't see Roarke in a golf shirt, or polo style. We'll try to come up with something though, eventually." - February 25, 2007Roberts, N. (February 25, 2007). SQ XXIII for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF On Roarke's Mansion: "Roarke's house in fictional. In that I didn't base it on any particular building. There are a number of incredible buildings in the area I plunked him down. Figured he'd take his pick." - November 16, 2004ADWOFF "Well, I have no idea how long it took Roarke to build or to rehab (whichever the case may be) his mansion. I didn't know him at the time." - January 16, 2006ADWOFF "Sorry, don't have a blueprint or template or design so to speak on Roarke's house. I just made it up, and seem to plug in stuff as I go along." - September 2, 2003ADWOFF Does Roarke own a Harley Davidson motorcycle? "Since there isn't much Roarke doesn't own, I imagine he has himself a Harley." - December 20, 2006ADWOFF On whether Roarke likes U2. "Who doesn't like U2?" - March 4, 2007ADWOFF Why Roarke never has to worry about being kidnapped and held for ransom: "I believe Roarke has a lot of security--and a lot of street smarts--and doesn't worry about kidnapping." - October 25, 2007ADWOFF When asked what the high score on Roarke's Pinball machine is: "Having never actually played with Roarke's machine (ha ha) I don't know the high score." - May 11, 2005ADWOFF On whether Luke Callahan (of Honest Illusions) and Roarke are related: "I don't think Luke and Roarke are related--both just have those lovely Irish genes." - May 11, 2006ADWOFF Does Roarke surf? Or Belly Board? "Though I'm sure Roarke could surf if he wanted, and might bellyboard for a lark, I see him more as the cutting through the waves than riding a board on them." - June 27, 2006ADWOFF On whether someone could find Roarke's equivalent on Eharmony: "You can't find Roarke's equivilent anywhere. " - February 28, 2008ADWOFF Does Roarke have a corporate logo? "I'm sure Roarke has a corporate logo--I'd have to figure out what it was if it played into a book. But I'm sure it's clever." - August 26, 2007ADWOFF Will Roarke take Eve's advice on energy drinks from Salvation? "Roarke never tells me what he's working on until it's time for me to write about what he's working on. But I certainly caught the considering gleam in his eyes re energy or good-for-you drinks and supplements sic." - August 1, 2009Roberts, N. (August 1, 2009). SQ XXVI for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF Why don't we see much of Roarke's business dealings? "Well, the series isn't about Roarke business affairs and dealings--they're side-pieces, really. They're about police work, not his day-to-day, so we only see snippets of his stuff. IF a case involved one of his business rivals, okay. Otherwise, it's just filler to show him complaining about someone getting the jump on him, so to speak. And it doesn't quite jibe with his character for me. I honestly can't see him complaining, but digging in and seeing what he can do to offset. And do we really want to read about board rooms and power meetings? I don't--which is why I'm not watching The Apprentice. LOL. The series involves homicide investigations, and the character evolution, the relationship evolution of Eve and Roarke primarily. Actually, we don't know how much competition he may have, strategies he may deal with, because they're not important to the story line. If a story-line centered on this, then we'd see." - February 26, 2004Roberts, N. (February 26, 2004). Roarke too Perfect??. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF Has Roarke been baptized? "Oddly enough the question of Roarke's baptism--was he or wasn't he--surfaces briefly in my current wip [work in progress]. You'll have to read it to find out. " - August 26, 2007ADWOFF Has Roarke ever cried? (in the context of the series or otherwise?): "I'm sure Roarke's shed a few, but he doesn't make a production out of it. " - April 16, 2007ADWOFF Does Roarke have any Seth Quinn (of the Chesapeake Bay Saga) art in his collection? "I imagine Roarke's the only one who really knows all the art in his collection. But I wouldn't be surprised if he had a Quinn or two." - February 22, 2003ADWOFF When told that James Bond's car has an Invisibility Shield in one of the installments, and asked if Roarke has anything like this: "Invisibility shield? Cool! I'm going to have to sneak into Roarke's garage and see if he's got anything with this." - November 23, 2002ADWOFF On whether Roarke is "too perfect": "Let me say it's sort of fascinating that you guys think about--at least on a conscious level--characters I've created more than I do. And it's flattering. As to Roarke, I've described him as the perfect man--but my meaning was fictional man. I think he's a marvelous fictional hero--obviously. But he's flawed--which is a requirement imo for a perfect fictional hero. As to illustrating these flaws, external, internal, physical or whatever, it depends on the story, the scene, the need, the evolution. With the bbq scene, I didn't plan out in advance: Oh, I need to show Roarke can't do something. That's not precisely how I work. They were invited to a barbecue at the Mira's, Roarke was interested in the grill. Fascinated, and naturally decided to have one of his own. He knows machines, but he doesn't know how to cook, so the scene evolved from there. Some might find him too perfect and be irritated. Some might find his flaws too difficult, and be irritated. Either way, he is what he is. It's really not possible to meet every reader's specific wishes, nor to sculpt a character in their individual vision. Each reader will see, or not see, details of character in a book or series that appeal or annoy. Each writer must follow her own vision, and do her very best to stay true to a character and deliver a solid story." - February 2, 2004Roberts, N. (February 2, 2004). Roarke too Perfect??. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF "I'll tell all of you, frankly, that the bbq scene wasn't meant to delve deeply into Roarke's character. It was a bit of comic relief, something fun. Oops, look he burned the steak. We get a little laugh at seeing him foiled and disconcerted, and we move on to the next scene. It's rare for him to be foiled or disconcerted, that's part of who he is. And what makes those rare times have impact--either with humor or with poignancy. Would that scene have resonated if every book or so, or even every few books we see him screw up, or be baffled by something? Absolutely not. Too much, impact lost. His character is compromised, and he's just another guy. I can promise, that's not going to happen from my keyboard." - February 5, 2004ADWOFF On Why Roarke hasn't received any "commendations" from the NYPSD for his "Expert Civilian" work: "Roarke may have gotten a citizen commendation. We don't see everything. I expect Eve had a trunkful of commendations and medals, but unless they add some play to the story, I don't show that kind of thing." - June 30, 2008ADWOFF What does Roarke do when one of his teams lose? "I was watching that game for a while. I would hope Roarke would do as I did, turn away, turn away. And just consider it a really bad night." - August 24, 2007Roberts, N. (August 24, 2007). SQ XXIV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF =On Roarke's Past= Will Roarke learn that Summerset killed Patrick Roarke? "Whether or not Roarke learns Summerset did in his father will depend on storyline--and his reaction? I don't know--that would depend, too." - August 02 2008ADWOFF "I really don't plan that kind of detail out. It's more of a if it comes up, if it works, if it happens, it happens kind of thing." - April 5, 2010Roberts, N. (April 5, 2010). SQ XXVII for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF On whether Roarke has or will correct his year of birth after his discovery in Portrait: "I don't know if Roarke would bother to correct his birth date officially. Depends on his whim, I guess." - May 11 2007ADWOFF Are there vids of Siobhan Brody Roarke could watch? "I'm sure Roarke could watch old vids of his mother--before she left the family fold for Dublin. Though it would be nice, it's not close to the same, imo, as his own memories of her." - October 24, 2008Roberts, N. (October 24, 2008). SQ XXV for Nora. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved April 6, 2010 from ADWOFF Footnotes Category:In Death Series